A Broken Heart
by darkhunter709
Summary: Takeshi tries to help Daisuke overcome his grief of wathcing Dark kiss Risa. Note: Not intended to be slash, but you can think it is if you want.


Daisuke looked out the window, still feeling heartbroken from watching Dark and Risa kiss. He heard a knock at the door but didn't really care who it was.

" I'm coming." said Emiko answering the door

" Hi Miss Niwa, is Daisuke here, I'm supposed to bring him the missed assignment." said Takeshi

" Oh well he has a minor cold, but he's doing much better. Uh, I'll tell him that you came…" said Emiko but was interrupted when Takeshi entered

" It's okay, I'll tell him myself." said Takeshi, already making his way up the stairs

" Uh okay then." said Emiko with a weird look on her face

" That boy sure doesn't mind barging in." said Daiki poking his head from the newspaper he was reading

" That son of mind sure has a weird taste in friends." said Emiko placing her hand on her face

Takeshi made his way up the stairs into Daisuke's room.

" Yo Daisuke!" said Takeshi barging in Daisuke's room without knocking

" Oh hey Saehara." said Daisuke sounding depressed

/Hasn't this guy heard of knocking/ Dark

/That's Saehara for you, he's always been like that./ Daisuke

" So Daisuke what you been up to, why weren't you in school? Were you sick?" asked Takeshi

" I had a small fever, that's all." said Daisuke

" And that's why you stayed home?" asked Takeshi

" Uh, yeah. My mom was worried." said Daisuke

/Lies./ Daisuke

Truth is he really was a little sick, but he was still very depressed from seeing Risa kiss Dark. His mom let him stay home after seeing him so depressed and didn't ask what was wrong, so not to pressure him to talking.

" Hey Daisuke, why do you look so down?" asked Takeshi

/Now he notices you./ Dark

/Shut up Dark./ Daisuke

" It's nothing." said Daisuke with a fake smile on his face, but Takeshi wasn't bought

" Come on tell me." said Takeshi putting his arm around Daisuke

" Well…" began Daisuke, not sure if he wanted to talk about it

" Well what?" asked Takeshi

" Well the other night,…I saw Dark…on a date…" began Daisuke

" And?" said Takeshi

" Well, he was on a date with Miss Harada, and they kissed." said Daisuke

" Oh." said Takeshi, pulling his arm away and beginning to understand

/Come on! I said I was sorry. It's not like it meant anything./ Dark

" It's clear, Miss Harada wants Dark, not me." said Daisuke burying his head in his arms

" Hey Daisuke." said Takeshi looking around the room, he noticed the picture that Daisuke painted of Risa

" Yeah." said Daisuke

" Well, (pause) you can't give up so easily. I mean come on sure it's Dark, but they say he flirts with every woman he meets. That guy wont stand a chance against a committed guy like you." said Takeshi in a very confident voice

/Little brat, (in whiney voice) should keep his mouth shut./ Dark

" So cheer up." said Takeshi putting his arm around his friend

Daisuke still didn't feel better though. He just looked out the window.

Takeshi thought hard, he didn't want his best friend all depressed.

" Hey Daisuke." said Takeshi, Daisuke looked up, " A child, an honest politician, and Santa Clause spot money on the floor. Who picks it up? (Daisuke looks confused) The child the other two are just figments of his wild imagination. Get it?"

Daisuke still looks depressed.

/He's not very good at telling jokes./ Dark

" Well how bout this one, a man walks into a pub and talks to his friend _'I just had a divorce, lawyers are assholes."_. A man stands up. _"I object!"_. the divorcee asks; _"Why are you a lawyer?"_, he replies; _"No. I'm an asshole._" said Takeshi

/That one was actually a little funny./ Dark

Daisuke looks back out the window.

" Well if jokes won't work, I know another way to make you laugh for sure Daisuke." said Takeshi

Daisuke kept looking out the window, when he felt four fingers jab into his side.

" Ha ha hah ah ha! STOP ha Saehara ha hah!" said Daisuke as Takeshi started tickling his stomach too

" Well see, I got you to laugh." said Takeshi grinning

Downstairs, Emiko, Daiki, Kosuke, and Towa could hear Daisuke laughing.

" Sounds like their having fun." said Emiko washing the dishes

" Its so nice to hear Master Daisuke laughing and sounding happy. He's seemed so gloomy lately." said Towa

After awhile Takeshi eased up. Daisuke was still giggling and trying to catch his breath at the same time.

" Thanks, Saehara." said Daisuke, looking better then he did before.

" Anytime Daisuke." said Takeshi,holding Daisuke in head lock with his arm and pulling his friend closer to him in a hug like way

/Your friend might not be to bright, but he still know how to cheer you up./ Dark

" Hey Daisuke…you want to go catch a movie. My treat." offered Takeshi

" Sure." replied Daisuke

/Aww, you two make such a cute couple./ Dark (laughing)

/Shut up Dark/ Daisuke

Just then there was a weird rumbling sound.

" What was that?" asked Takeshi

Daisuke started blushing when he realized it was his stomach growling.

" Ha ha hah ha. Looks like we should get something to eat first." said Takeshi

" Yeah." said Daisuke

Daisuke and Takeshi went down stairs.

" Hey mom, can I go to the movies with Saehara?" asked Daisuke

" Uh, okay just be careful." responded Emiko, its getting late

Luckily, Daisuke wouldn't have to steal anything tonight.

" Thanks Mom. Bye." said Daisuke as he went out the door

" Bye." said Takeshi following Daisuke

" Bye." said Everyone

" What do you want to see?" asked Takeshi

" I don't know. Lets get something to eat first." replied Daisuke

" Ha ha your always hungry." said Takeshi

" Am not." said Daisuke

Both boys walked down the street. Both happy that they had the other as a friend.


End file.
